


Truthful Confessions and Daring Actions

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we felt like writing in a different format once again, it worked out pretty well we think</p><p>Peter is mostly me and Stiles is mostly the brilliant@TheLastTactician</p><p>Please tell us what you think</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truthful Confessions and Daring Actions

**Author's Note:**

> we felt like writing in a different format once again, it worked out pretty well we think
> 
> Peter is mostly me and Stiles is mostly the brilliant@TheLastTactician
> 
> Please tell us what you think

 

It was a shame the weather decided to be against him , Peter was just about to leave to get 'drunk' and have meaningless sex, instead he was stuck in the rebuilt Hale house with a bunch of annoying teenagers. He hated it here in the first place, you can't rebuild something and expect everything to be okay. And to have teenagers decimating the memory of your family with alcohol, and letting _her_ be here...an Argent. Peter threw his head back against the couch he was sat on, he huffed loudly.

 

“You don’t have to be here , Peter.” Derek grumbled from his seat at the breakfast bar,where he was sat reading a book. Even though the whole house was pitch black. Isaac was practically sat on the chair with Derek, much to his arguments, the boy jumped every time a clap of thunder happened. Everyone else of the pack, including Boyd and Erica ,Danny and the twins, were sat in a circle on the newly carpeted floor. In the room his was buried, oh how time flies, he threw a crooked smile at Lydia who nearly snarled at him then moved closer to Aidan.

 

“Yes , Derek , I much prefer to be swept away by a hurricane.” Peter quipped as he crossed his leg over his knee ,resting his ankle on it. Derek just sighed heavily and went back to his book, one hand petting Isaac's hair as his head began resting on the older man's lap.  
  


The kids were sat in couples he guessed, the Argent next to Scott, who was obviously sat next to Stiles, then it went Erica and Boyd,Cora, Danny,Ethan, Aiden and then Lydia. Cora was in some weird 21st century relationship with Boyd and Erica, he didn’t mind as it was none of his business , it was just different from what he knew. Stiles seemed to be the only one not paired up so to speak, and it was understandable that he looked a little down. Peter questioned why ,Stiles ,was even sat in the circle, it was just an excuse to get each other naked in cupboard, the wolves would obviously rig the game and the humans couldn’t tell as the only light they had were candles.  
  
The thing Peter couldn’t comprehend the most was why they had to be sat in front of his sofa, so what if it was by the fire, he could care less if the humans freezed because there was no heating, if not use there partner werewolf as a heater they were taking up his leg space. The only thing going for him in this house was that if he positioned his body right ,he didn’t have to look at the fire.

 

 

He didn’t even know what game the teenagers were playing, it was similar to 7 minutes in heaven but then again the only thing similar was the cupboard. Lydia had gone in there with Aidan. Gasp! What a shocker! I wonder who had spun the bottle? When they came out a few minutes later they vacated to the upstairs guest room, to from what Peter could hear(and he could hear very well) have sex. He wondered why a bunch of werewolves would play a game such as this? Yes they were horny teenagers but with the heightened hearing it was basically a massive orgy.

 

After Cora going into the cupboard with Scott ,much to the Argent's protests, it was Stiles' turn. Peter couldn’t stop chuckling though as Cora had attack Scott in the cupboard,and by attacked he meant ravished, she had no romantic interest in the boy but it was a way to get back at Allison for all the things the Argent had done wrong whether it be born to the wrong family or attack her two partners, she was defiantly a Hale. Now if only Peter could get those sounds out of his brain. Allison did not seem happy with her beau, poor girl.

 

“It didn’t mean anything , I mean isn’t that what this game is about?” Scott whined like a lost puppy. Scott had a point.

 

“It's not you I am mad at ,Scott.” Allison hummed trying to keep her anger down. Scott was attempting to patch that up whilst Stiles spun the bottle with as little effort as humanly possible.

 

Bad choice.

 

It landed on Peter.

 

Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes dramatically. “No.”

 

“What's Peter saying no too?” Lydia chimed in as she practically skipped down the stairs, and sat on Aidan's lap on the floor. She smiled at the bottle pointing at the older man. “Whose turn was it?” She noticed Stiles' normally pale complexion turning a red shade. “ Why ? Are you a scaredy wolf? It's only Stiles, little red riding hood. You have big teeth to eat him with ,what's the least he could do?” She taunted.

 

The younger boy began to protest something about 'Shut up Lydia', 'Stop digging me a grave Lydia','This is illegal LYDIA'. Peter wasn’t listening fully though he was mulling things over in his head. He had wanted the boy for awhile but perused nothing due to the law and wanting to keep his organs inside of him. Yet the thing that made him strut to the cupboard was , he wouldn’t lose to Lydia of all people. Getting called scared on his own territory ,where he had died twice, he would not let someone question his honour over a simple matter as being shut in a cupboard with a boy who was hardly legal.

 

Stiles spluttered indignantly but was immediately silenced at the sight of Peter getting up and sauntering over to the cupboard. There was a brief silence before Aidan wolf-whistled. Giving the boy the dirtiest look he could manage, Stiles got up and trudged towards the cupboard. Feeling more and more like he was walking to the gallows. Opening the door, he slipped inside to spot twin blue eyes glowing at him from the back wall. 

 

"Crap!" Stiles hissed, his back hitting the wall with a thud. "Could you be any creepier?" 

 

“I'm sorry would you prefer no light at all? I'll shut my eyes off.” Peter rolled his eyes at the boy, if he _could_ see in the dark, he was going to.

 

"Your eyes don't help me," Stiles said crossly, shifting uneasily and crossing his arms over his chest. "And besides, your hearing could probably get you by just fine," he grumbled. 

 

“Would you prefer to see what we are doing?” Peter questioned as he moved so Stiles could feel his breath on his neck. “And I suppose it is, as I can hear your heart about to beat out of your chest and your lungs going at a hundred miles per hour.” He traced a thumb over the boy's plump lips. 

 

Stiles' breath hitched and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Clearing his throat roughly, the teen rocked back onto his heels, trying to get some space between himself and Peter. 

 

"L-look, I know you're only doing this because Lydia challenged you to," Stiles said, trying to inject as much bravado into his voice as possible. "So let's just get this over with and go back to the main room, alright?  
  
Well _that_ ruined his mood. He wasn’t going to force himself on a teen the same age as his niece. He backed away, to his spot at the back wall. 

“I only have to be in cupboard with you, there are no rules.” Peter shrugged and began staring at his nails. Are the? He thought, it wasn’t like he played this game before. 

  
Stiles tried not to feel disappointed. He had known that Peter was only doing this because he had to, but it still hurt to have it confirmed. "Whatever," he muttered, his arms tensing and his shoulders hunching in a unconscious effort to protect himself.

 

“I can smell that you are upset...which surprises me.” Peter huffed. “What are you upset about? Because I won't do anything with you? Do you think that you are unlike-able if someone like me won't even make a move?”

 

"The hell is that supposed to mean? 'Someone like you'?" Stiles scowled at him. "I'm not fucking upset." 

 

“Well you describe me as 'creepy', I describe myself as...broken, I suppose. Someone who regularly has meaningless sex with strangers to fill a hole” That won't ever be filled, he left unspoken. He began chuckling afterwards. “Pun intended,”"And if you weren’t upset you wouldn’t be getting so worked up." 

 

"The hell would I have to be upset about?" Stiles muttered angrily, sighing huffily he cocked his head and surveyed Peter. "Okay, one, dude, don't need to know about your sex life. I know enough about everyone else’s. Two... everyone's broken, dude. Have you looked around at this pack lately? And I don't think you're creepy," Stiles flushed and looked away, "I haven't thought that in a while."

 

“One,you called me a creep two minutes ago. Two, Not that it is a competition on who is more broken, I still win, you teenagers haven’t been through shit yet. Not taking anything away from you and three, would you like to be apart of it?” Peter moved closer to him again, not taking up his 'personal bubble' but close enough to inhale his scent perfectly without smelling the rest of the junk in the room.

 

"I'm not going to be your pity-fuck," Stiles spat, trying to shrink further back into the wall. "I don't need to be reminded that I'm pretty much undesirable number one in this town, alright?" Shaking his head, Stiles scrambled for a change in subject. "And I said you were being creepy, not that you were a creep. Fuck, dude, if I seriously thought you were creepy, do you really think I'd hang around you so much? I do have some sense of self-preservation." 

 

"And not been through shit?" Stiles repeated obstinately. "Dude, yeah, no one is going to detract from what you went through. Especially not me. But that doesn't mean it's all been a fucking walk in the park, alright?" 

 

“There is only room for one person in this cupboard to have self pity and that's not you.” Peter demanded. “ As _if_ you are unfuckable, Stiles, you the only person in this town I actually want to fuck,and spend time with afterwards, you are intelligent, drop dead gorgeous I would know I am, and the only one is this pack with ANY preservation!” Peter was actually getting worked up because of him ,that he even admitted something he didn’t mean to. “Life isn’t meant to be a walk in the park, but you have friends and pack to help you through it.” Peter sighed trying to avert the subject.

 

"I didn't have pack to help me through my mother dying," Stiles spat, "I didn't have pack or friends to help me through Gerard and what he did to me. I didn't have pack to help me cope with the guilt of getting my best friend turned into something he hates. And you," Stiles pushed him roughly, surprising him enough to have him thud back against the opposite wall, "I do _not_ want to be your pity-fuck! As if someone like you, who could have anyone they want, would want some spastic little _freak_ like me!" Stiles made a harsh noise in his throat and pushed away from the wolf, running a hand through his hair and tugging harshly. "Fuck it all, Peter," he hissed, "you're bloody well infuriating, you know that? You must know: you _have_ to know how much I want you. How fucking aroused I get whenever I'm around you. Don't fucking mock me with my own attraction, alright?" 

 

Peter growled and pulled the boy against him, crashing their lips together. It was rough and he was holding Stiles by his hips but he still gave him enough room to push away , to stop it.

 

Stiles groaned into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to melt into it. He slid his hands into Peter's hair, bouncing onto the balls of his feet to get closer. A spark, however, ignited in his brain and he pulled away. 

 

"No, no, _fuck_ ," Stiles hissed, squirming out of Peter's grip, "I just told you, I'm not-- I don't want you to do this just for shits and giggles, alright? I'm nobodies pity-fuck. Even if I want nothing more than to jump you, I'm not going to fucking do this as it's only going to hurt me more in the long run, alright?" 

 

“Well it wasn’t my fault you didn’t have pack with Gerard, I’d just came back from the dead. I should have chose you, you would have been loyal. “ He kissed Stiles again , this time quick and chaste. The next moment , the door was kicked down and Peter left the dark cupboard, looking at Stiles from outside of it. He threw his head back in exasperation before he picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder to carry him upstairs to his room. He threw the boy onto his bed and quickly closed the door with his foot before he sat furthest away from Stiles as possible. 

 

“Privacy. Right ? Derek? Who is the worst alpha in the world, worst than me,who killed my own niece for power. Laura ,oh ,how she cried.” He upset himself by testing the soundproofing in his room,why did he do that?It was a lie too, he had killed her quickly and fairly painlessly. He dropped his head into his hands. “You can leave. Please.” He stressed the please whilst the rest was muffled by his hands. 

 

Stiles sat on the bed for a moment, stunned before sighing and crawling off of the bed to come around to Peter's side. Gripping the wolf's wrists gently, he pulled them away from the wolf's face as he crouched down before him. "I don't believe that," Stiles told him quietly, "I've seen the way you are with Cora and Derek when you think no one notices. You care too much. You may have been half out of your mind, but you wouldn't have killed her slow." Sighing, Stiles kept his eyes on Peter's hands, his fingers dancing over the man's knuckles lightly. "You may not want me like how I want you," the teen said, swallowing thickly, "but that's okay. I'm used to being side-lined." The smile Stiles gave was forced and hurt. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to walk away, Peter. I'm loyal to a fault, remember? And haven't you noticed? I'm always there when you need me, and I always turn to you first for answers. You may not be an Alpha anymore, but I'm still loyal to you." Stiles gave a short, pained laugh. "It doesn't matter. I'm used to people not noticing. What's another unrequited crush to add to that list?" 

 

“You are such a blind little brat. So smart when it comes to technical and actions but it comes to feelings, you are so dumb.” Peter sighed. “I don’t like all this feelings crap.” In one swift movement ,using his werewolf strength he picked up the boy and place him on his lap, embedding his nose into Stiles' neck where he nuzzled. 

 

"If I'm the blind one, how are you still questioning whether or not I care, asshat?" Stiles snarked with no real heat behind his words. Squirming slightly, the teen pushed closer to the werewolf, pressing a kiss to Peter's temple and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

He hummed contently. 

“Stupid Lydia, we would have gotten here in our own time...and without the argument.”

Stiles snorted in agreement, running his hands through Peter's hair gently. Moving languidly, Stiles pressed a small kiss to the side of Peter's mouth and pressed in closer, trying to leech body heat from the werewolf. 

 

“Are you cold little one?” 

 

"...maybe," Stiles muttered, "what are you going to do about it?" Grinning faintly, Stiles leaned back to look at Peter, cocking his head to the side. 

 

He stood up ,carrying the boy, to his bed ,upturning the cover where this time he placed him on it, crawling on top of him with a smirk on his face. He sat on the boy's legs as he discarded his own Henley before undoing his jeans and moving to pull Stiles' t-shirt over his head. He captured his lips again, his tongue begging for entrance as his warm hands travelled over Stiles' torso. Claws catching on his skin a little. His hands dwelled on the boy's hips, thumbs hooked under his underwear,jeans still on.

 

Stiles groaned, blood rushing to his cock as he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and tugged him down, pressing their chests together. Opening his mouth to Peter's questing tongue, Stiles gasped at the feel ,claws trailing along the sensitive skin of his hips. 

 

“You are so beautiful.” Peter whispered against Stiles' mouth, his hands unpopping his jeans button before he slipped his hands inside the rigid material, caressing the boy's thighs. “I don’t deserve this.” He mumbled as he began a trail of kisses down the boy, from his chin ,to his Adam’s apple, then down to his nipples and all the way over his happy trail. He rested his chin lightly on Stiles' stomach as he looked up at the boy.

 

Stiles found it hard to think with Peter's face (mouth, specifically, _christ_ ) so close to his junk. The places Peter had paid attention to tingled from his stubble and felt cool without him. "D-deserve implies that it was given to you," Stiles stuttered out a response. "I chose you, so technically I'm the only person here who decides whether or not you deserve me." 

 

“Yet, you have made the wrong decision.” Peter smiled as he placed a small kiss on to Stiles' stomach. He then pulled down both Stiles' underwear and jeans ,in one swift movement it was on the floor. Peter eyed up the boy's cock before He licked the head of the cock using his tongue to trace long trails from root to tip then he put his mouth over the first inch of Stiles cock. Peter licked again, and slid more of him into his mouth, and he counted the drum of Stiles' pulse beneath his tongue and hands, fascinated, captivated. Peter's tongue lapping wet along the underside of Stiles' shaft, and Peter's mouth encompassing most of his cock now, and Stiles' pulse racing into a faster tempo by the swift bobbing of Peter's head taking Stiles' whole cock into his mouth.

 

Stiles choked on a cry, his legs falling open to accommodate Peter's body. His pulse drummed quick and he could see flashes off light going off behind his eyelids. His eyes rolled up, into his head and Stiles slid a hand into Peter's hair.

 

"Fuuuuuuuuck," the teen groaned, long and low. "Fuck, Peter!"

 

“Yes?” He mumbled around the boy's member, with a wide smirk.

 

Stiles glared down at him and tugged on his hair. "Fuckin' tease," he muttered.  
  
“Always.” He said as he took his mouth off of the boy and then swiftly moved back down on him again with a lot more suction than before. 

A sharp cry was dragged from Stiles' chest, his hips bucking harshly as he pressed his shoulders into the bed, his legs beginning to tremble. Heat licked at his insides, coiling and writhing; twisting further up his spine and making his brain spin 'round. Stiles began to tremble, his orgasm fast approaching. He tugged on Peter's hair warningly. 

 

"P-Peter," he gasped out, "I'm close--"

 

The older man smiled-not smirked-smiled as he bobbed his head with more vigour,coaxing Stiles. The boy's hands clamp around his head as he comes into Peter's mouth , this time he smirks ,before he swallows. 

 

“Good boy.” He teased as he moved to rest between the boy's thighs. 

 

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, feeling like he had been punched in the chest as he came down from his high. Eyes narrowing, he looked up at Peter and scowled, hitting him just enough to make his point. "Bastard," he snorted with a faint grin before reaffirming his grip on Peter's hair and tugging him down into a kiss. He sucked at the older man's bottom lip teasingly before nipping it sharply.  
  
Peter hissed before he chuckled. “Do you want to do more?Or are you _warm_ now?”

 

"I don't know," Stiles mocked uncertainty. "You sure you can _keep up_?"

 

“Does it look like I’m having a problem?” Peter snickered as he guided the boy's hand inside his undone jeans. 

 

Stiles hummed in thought as he gripped the hard flesh and began to run his hand along the shaft lightly, barely any pressure, just his nails gently scraping up and down.

"If you don't think it's a problem, Peter, then why are you asking me to solve it?" Stiles asked innocently, a wicked look in his eyes.

 

Peter growled baring his fangs before he rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles' hand out of his jeans. 

“Fine by me, I’ll do it myself.” Peter faked anger at the boy's games. 

 

"Can I watch?" Stiles asked sarcastically, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Or would you prefer my mouth over my hand?"

 

That left Peter speechless, he didn’t know how to reply, he had no wit, no sass, or just a normal yes or no response. His brain has malfunctioned at the thought of either Stiles watching his get off or that beautiful mouth wrapped around his member. 

 

Stiles smiled wickedly and slid off of the bed, kneeling between Peter's thighs. Running his hands up the werewolf's muscled legs, Stiles nuzzled into the man's hip.

"May I?" He murmured, looking up at Peter demurely.

 

For the first time since most likely his childhood, he had butterfly’s in his stomach at the thought. He couldn’t wait. He nodded his head, with as little enthusiasms as he could fake. He had been imagining this since he saw the boy, sure he wouldn’t be perfect this time round but with a mouth like his, he would be a natural.

 

Stiles groaned, the idea of having Peter's cock in his mouth turning him on more than he could rightfully justify. He shuffled closer on his knees, dropping a kiss to the wolf's hip as his hands carefully drew out his cock.

Leaning forward, Stiles gave kitten licks all along the length, lapping at the precome that had begun to bead. The taste wasn't horrible, per say, but that didn't exactly make it the best thing either. Dropping a kiss to the head, Stiles began giving long drags of his tongue, from root to tip. Intent on driving the wolf wild.

 

Peter gulped loudly as he leant back to try and relax, so he wouldn’t thrust nor pull the boy's newly long hair. He swallowed his moan and closed his eyes. 

"You sure you haven't done this before?" 

 

Stiles pulled away from his cock and gave him a deadpan look. "Were you not listening to me at all earlier? No, I've never done this before. But I'm curious... and I--" he flushed and looked away for a moment before clearing his throat, "it's almost a given that this is going to be good for me. But I-- I want this to be good for you too.”

 

“I don't get why you are embarrassed, even if it does make you look _cute_ , you are doing very well and it is natural to be curious,especially at your age.” He personally didn’t want to go all Guru when he should be getting a blowjob, but Stiles looked near upset and he couldn’t have that.

 

The teen looked up, surprised, not having expected that. Giving the werewolf a grin in thanks, he ducked his head to take the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it like one would a jawbreaker . Stroking the base of Peter's cock lightly, Stiles sucked him deeper into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit.  
  
He groaned and his breathe got jammed in his throat , Peter's hand finding it's way to the back of Stiles' head to guide him, whilst the other hand clawed holes into his bedding. 

 

Stiles groaned around the length in his mouth at the feel of Peter's hand in his hair. Hollowing his cheeks, Stiles sucked _hard_ at Peter's cock before ducking further and exhaling slowly. He didn't want to push his gag reflex too hard because while he felt Peter wouldn't exactly mind all that much, gagging wasn't the sexiest thing in the world. Using the hand resting on the base of the werewolf's cock, Stiles stroked the parts he couldn't suck down and focused on making his tongue dance along Peter's length.

 

“Stiles.” Peter moaned with a grunt. “Stop now.” His breathing was heavy and if he opened his mouth he would be panting. He stroked the boy's hair gently.

 

Pulling off of his cock with a pop, Stiles looked up at the werewolf and cocked his head to the side slightly. His thumb still stroked across the base of Peter's cock, pressing along the underside as he waited on Peter. Waiting for what, Stiles didn't exactly know.

 

“If you want me to fuck you, and that's an if, your going to have to stop. I'm not as young as you and even if I am a werewolf, I still can't get it up that quickly again.” Peter admitted, unable to look the boy in the eye but he caressed his cheek. 

 

Stiles' eyes widened slightly and he stilled before scrambling up quickly, sliding into Peter's lap easily. Wrapping his arms around Peter's neck, Stiles kissed him harshly.

"You should definitely fuck me," Stiles groaned, heat pulsing through him at the idea, "like, soon." 

 

Peter smiled affectionately before he slid back on the bed until he was leaning against the headrest,Stiles still on his lap. A hand strayed away to search for lube whilst he kissed the boy again. Peter covered 3 fingers in lube before he pushed a finger slowly inside of him. Stiles rocked back, he forced the digit deeper. That was when Peter added another finger , scissoring him. After he added the third finger and guess that the boy was ready, he pulled them out not caring how sticky they felt as he added more lube to his hand, stroking his cock,covering it. 

 

When that was done, Stiles bit his lip apprehensively before gripping the werewolf's cock and slowly sliding down on it. He bit back a whimper, feeling like he was being split in two.

Gravity did it's job, however, and soon, Stiles had slid down the entirety of the length and was gritting his teeth. His back and arse burnt something fierce. Shifting again, Peter's cock hit something inside of him that had him gasping as a lightning bolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

 

“So beautiful, fuck.” Peter gasped. Gritting his teeth and tossing his head back as he slammed his hips into Stiles' ,meeting the boy half way, panting and working himself over the limit to please them both, their skin slapping together as he twisted his wrist and worked Stiles' slit stimulating him in every way possible as he found the coil in his stomach tightening and tightening.

 

Stiles cried out, his chest heaving. Bouncing fast and hard on Peter's cock, Stiles fell forward, bracing his arms on either side of Peter's head as he dropped his own into the crook of the wolf's neck. His orgasm was rolling up on him fast, despite the previous orgasm he had.

 

Peter wasn’t too happy about coming before the boy,dominance and all, but this was going to be the boy's second time coming. He filled him and spilled over, cum leaking down their thighs as he kept thrusting, fucking into his love and riding out his orgasm as his fist flew over the other’s length and he bent to kiss and suck and lick hotly at the other’s neck. 

 

The teen gasped at the feeling of Peter's orgasm; his own was so close his eyes were beginning to cross. Heat flared up almost constantly until the feel of sharp teeth at his neck, pressing in and sucking harshly, pushed him over the edge. Coming hard with a high-pitched keen, Stiles thrashed as his cock splashed ropes of come over his and Peter's chests.

 

“God, I hope that was good for you.” Peter panted as he pulled the boy against his chest, into a hug.

 

"I'll give you a play-by-play when I can actually feel my limbs again," Stiles groaned, burying his face in Peter's neck. "Don't be stupid, of course it was good."

 

“Best compliment ever” Peter chuckled as he nuzzled the boy. 

 

"It came from me, didn't it?" Stiles chuckled before sliding off of Peter's lap, grimacing as cum leaked out of him. Writing it off as something to deal with tomorrow, he pressed his body alongside Peter's leaching his warmth.

 

“Still cold?” Peter muttered as he cuddled up to the boy ,his eyes closed, as the tiredness began to take over.

 

"No, jus' want t'be closer t'you," Stiles slurred, his body relaxing in his haze.

 

He pulled the cover over them before Peter hummed in satisfaction as he tightened his hold, and smiled against Stiles' skin as they both fell asleep.

 

 

Outside of the door, Erica hummed. "Well that was cute."

 

Lydia scoffed. "Do you think Peter knows his room isn't as soundproofed as he wants?"

"Nope."

Lydia rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, all I can say is that it's about time. If I had to watch them pine another day, I was going to scream."

 

Erica flinched. "Please don't. Everyone hates it when you do that."

 

"That's the idea," Lydia smirked. "Come on, we better go tell the others that Peter and Stiles won't be playing anymore."

 

"Except with each other," Erica cackled.


End file.
